Curse of the Drake
by The odd Italians
Summary: It could be a gift or just the devil wanting to trick us, but we are now living in a world where anyone...could be a dragon. The strongest, bravest, and best-minded of people choose the paths they are willing to take, even if it means losing loved ones on the way.
1. Prologue- Discovery

I am Lukas Bondevik, better known as the country Norway, and my brother is supposed to be my mortal enemy.

Let me explain. In the world we live in, humans are sometimes born with dragon blood. As children, they seem as human as any other child, but as they grow older, they become more dragonlike. No one really knows whether it's a curse, a blessing gone wrong, or just a cruel twist of fate, but there's no way to change it. I know, because I've been searching for a way ever since that day…

"_Lillebror?" I knocked on Iceland's door. "Why are you avoiding me?"_

"_Don't call me that." This was the only response I received._

"_You're avoiding the question…" This time, my younger brother answered only with silence, so I asked again. "You haven't left your room in days… What's wrong?"_

_More silence. I pulled the door handle and found it to be locked. After a moment of thought, I unlocked it. I knew he wouldn't like me to barge in, but if he was giving me the silent treatment I had no alternative. _

"_Go away, Norway…"_

_I wasn't sure if this was an improvement over silence. I began to push open the door to find that something, probably Iceland himself, was in front of it to keep it closed. "Emil...just let me in…"_

"_Nei…"_

"_Lillebror-"_

"_I'm not your little brother…"_

"_Let me in unless you want me to break in through the window…"_

_Silence again, but when I tried the door, it swung open. I glanced around his room- why does he have that demon puffin?- and saw Iceland seated by the window, staring outside. Normally this wouldn't be surprising, but it was pitch black outside. Clearly he was avoiding me. _

"_Iceland… Look at me… What's wrong?"_

_The young teen just shook his head, enough to make the point but not enough to turn his face toward me at all. I was starting to become suspicious, and I didn't like where my suspicions were leading… _

"_Emil, you're too secretive…" I commented. Maybe I could get him to accidentally reveal something._

"_Like you're not…" he replied, a trace of annoyance in his voice._

"_I'm your big brother, I have a right to be secretive…"_

"_So I don't get any privacy?" he retorted._

"_Not if it means you'll shut yourself in your room for days and refuse to talk to anyone!" I shot back at him._

"_Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I have to do what you say!" he retaliated, turning to glare at me before realizing his mistake and turning to the window again. But what I saw couldn't be ignored; there was no question about it, and I knew that he knew I knew. He had scales around his eyes; my little brother was a dragon._

It's been five years since then. Five years of fear for Iceland, and hope that I could somehow protect him. I haven't told anyone about him, not even Denmark (and God knows he's been interrogating me ever since Emil disappeared), because dragonslayers and dragons can't live peacefully together. I couldn't bear it if some dragonslayer went after him and one or the other ended up dead because of me. So I kept quiet, but I do go visit him sometimes. I'm not letting go of my lillebror just because he's a dragon. The other dragonslayers wouldn't approve if they knew, but what they don't know isn't going to hurt them.

He seems to be handling it fairly well; I learned soon after I began visiting him that he has allied himself with Sweden, which is only natural since they are both water dragons. I haven't told anyone about Sweden either, of course.

Denmark, Finland and I have moved on to being dragonslayers. More accurately, they are dragonslayers, and I follow along to avoid suspicion. I don't want to be executed for being a friend of dragons. Dragonslayer beliefs hold that dragons are violent beasts, uncontrollable, untamable, too dangerous to be allowed to live. It's true that they are violent and dangerous, but they aren't beasts to be slaughtered for existing; they aren't bent on destroying us. I have encountered several and never been hurt by any. None of the other dragonslayers ever get away from a dragon unharmed, but that's because they can't walk away without a fight. Idiots, all of them...

* * *

A/N: _Hi~!_

**We are the odd Italians~~~~ owo**

And we hope you enjoy this awesome story~ :D

_I am themusicalcat_

**I'm xXSoul-Dweller**

And I'm MuddyBuddyPancakes

_And none of us own Hetalia, just this story :3_

**So I hope you enjoy the beautiful story of beauty...I still can't type XD**

_No, you can't… Which is why I typed this~ XD_

**Why do you think so highly of me -w-**

_It's because I love you. *pets*_

_ANYWAY! Please review, and addio until next time~!_


	2. Chapter 1- First Impression

"I AM OFFICIALLY THE BEST DRAGONSLAYER HERE!" a certain annoying Dane announces during lunch.

"You haven't even slain a dragon…" I mutter, making eye contact with England and Romania, who were sitting next to me.

"I've fought...uh...that big white one… and I got away without a scratch!" he continues. He would have continued, but he's broken off by his unexpected flight through the air and into the wall. I allow myself to smirk slightly as England, Romania and I sat back down. Denmark deserved what we gave him; he's always been too boastful and overconfident.

"_Hey Norge! I'm gonna be a dragonslayer!" _

_I looked up from the book I was reading and stared at him. "I saw a dragon, and it was ten times your size…"_

_An expression of terror momentarily crossed his six-year-old face. "T-that's not true!"_

"_Oh, right. I lied," I agreed. "More like a hundred times your size."_

"_Lukasssss! Stop that!" he complained._

"_So you're scared," I teased._

"_N-no! I just don't want you to scare your little brother!" he defended himself. _

_I looked over at Emil, who had picked up one of my books and was holding it upside-down, oblivious to our conversation. "Big brother… I can't read it…"_

"_Here…" I turned it right-side up. "I'll read it to you."_

_Denmark, watching us, gave me a grin and commented, "Lukas, you're cute when you smile! You should do it more often!"_

"_One second, lillebror…" I closed the book I had been reading, gave the Dane a glare, and whacked him with it. "Mathias, you're annoying." _

Denmark clambers back to his feet, rubbing his head, and a cheer erupts from the corner where the micronations were playing with Legos. (Guess who introduced them to that toy?) "Denmark, Denmark, Denmark!" they chant.

I stare at them, and the chant changes to "Norway, Norway, Norway!" and then to "Denmark, Norway, Denmark, Norway!"

Seborga starts singing, "Denmark and Norway sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He breaks off the song very quickly once I start glaring daggers at him.

Denmark, apparently thinking it's time to annoy me even more, picks up where Seborga left off, singing, "First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"MATHIAS KOHLER I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I shout at him, causing all of the other dragonslayers to stare at me while half of the micronations started squealing.

He shoots a devilish grin at me and yells, "You're on!" It's amazing how two words can make a room full of dragonslayers clear out, although unsurprisingly they crowd at the window to watch. The micronations just crowd into a corner to watch, letting out another cheer when Denmark jumps onto the table and picks up his chair.

I quickly grab the thing closest to my hands- a plate. Not the best weapon ever, but good enough. After a split second of hesitation, I hop onto the table as well. Not willing to wait for him to make the first move (because it hurts to be hit with a chair, don't ask how I know), I throw the plate at his legs. This didn't end up being very effective, as he blocked it with the chair. The plate shatters into a million pieces- oops…- and fell to the ground. Denmark swings the chair, and I duck, but not quite quickly enough; one of the legs catches my head and throws me sideways. That would leave a nasty bruise, but nothing life-threatening. I wave my hand and the fragments of the broken plate leap up and attack him. Also nothing life-threatening, but as he quickly finds out, broken plates are sharp.

"DENMARK, NORWAY, DENMARK, NORWAY!" the micronations chant, with the exception of Kugelmugel.

"That's getting old, guys," he remarks. "We should think of something more artistic… Like this! Senpai senpai desu desu!"

The other micronations quickly join in. "Senpai senpai desu desu!"

As Denmark swings the chair again, I jump backwards and back to the ground. He jumps to the floor after me and I hold up my hand. Right at that moment, the door opens, and Den is smart enough to drop the chair and act like nothing had happened.

"Boys… Were you fighting?" Scandinavia questions us as she walked in.

"No mother, we weren't fighting!" we chorus, to the surprise of both of us.

"Denmark, what happened to your face? And Norway, why do you have a bruise on your head?"

"I...fell. And dropped my plate on his face. Accidentally. It broke," I add, gesturing at the shattered plate.

Scandinavia looks at us with a look that clearly says "You are a terrible liar."

"Yeah! And when he...dropped his plate on my face… I knocked over my chair!" Denmark continues.

Scandinavia sighs, "You are both idiots… Just clean up your mess before you leave."

I glare at Denmark while she leaves, and hesitantly begin picking up the fragments of the plate. I jerk my hand back as pain shoots through it. Forgot how sharp they were… I'm almost as bad as Denmark! Speaking of the Dane… I look over and see him looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok, Lukas?" he asks me.

"I'm fine," I mumble, more embarrassed that I had been so stupid than actually hurt.

"You're bleeding," he whispers as he takes my hand and kisses it where I had cut it. My face heats up and I slap him.

"Ow!" he complains, then, "Norge! You're blushing!" That earned him another slap.

"Shut up and help me clean, stupid Dane…" I mutter. He grins like the idiot he is and helps to pick up the shards of the plate.

"_Hey, Norway!" Finland called to me. "Norge?" he repeated when I didn't respond._

"_What is it, Finland?" I asked eventually._

"_I thought you needed something to keep your mind off of Iceland, so I set up a blind date for you!" he replied. He fidgeted when I stared at him, trying not to slap him. "It's...uh...in two hours… You should get ready for it now!"_

"_You….did what?" I stared at him._

"_Set up a blind date," he confirmed._

"_No." I turned back to the book I was reading._

"_You can't back out of it like that! He wouldn't like that," the Finn insisted._

"_... Who?" I queried._

"_You'll have to see when you get there!" he asserted. "Now you need to get ready! I already got out a suit for you-"_

"_Tino. You're not my mother, so stop acting like it," I snapped back._

_He flashed me a hurt look and left the room, while I stared resolutely at my book, determined not to give in. Of course, my hair had to fall in my eyes and ruin the effect. I sighed and closed the book. "Fine, I'll do it…"_

_~Two hours later~_

_I pushed open the door of the little cafe that Finland told me the date was at, looked around the mostly empty room, and found myself staring at the sole customer in there. I met eyes with someone I never thought I would be staring at in a situation like this… That idiotic Dane. _

"_Norge!" he cried out delightedly. "It's you!"_

_I nearly slammed the door shut right then and there, but he jumped out of his chair and dragged me over to his table, literally. He forced me to sit at one side of the table while he, grinning like the idiot he was, sat on the other side. I rolled my eyes- and my hair fell over them again. Go figure. _

"_By the way, I got you something!" he declared. "I noticed that you always have your hair in your eyes lately, so I found you this!" He slid a gold, Nordic cross-shaped hair pin across the table to me._

_I stared at it for a minute or so before commenting, "I'm not a girl, Denmark."_

"_But Noooorge! You're so feminine!" he proclaimed only seconds before I slapped him in the face. I did wear the pin after that, but only because I didn't have anything better to keep my hair out of my eyes._

* * *

A/N: _We're back~!_

**ALL THIS DENNOR I CAN'T HANDLE IT AND I STILL CAN'T TYPE 8'D**

_This… Was surprisingly easy to write, considering I don't ship DenNor *shot*_

**oh pish posh you'll love it eventually….please don't kill me;;;;**

U-Umum, hi XD;;

**caaaan you feeeel the loooove tonight~~~~~?**

…_.No. *smacks*_

**OAO meanie!**

**anyway! we hope you enjoy this chapter~ review, follow, and favorite :D**

À plus tard~! :3


	3. Chapter 2- Pretty in Pink

I walk around the library, trying to find a certain book. It would help if I knew what book I was trying to find. It would also be nice if my little fan club wasn't following me and whispering like they thought I couldn't hear them.

"There he is!"

"What's he doing?"

"Looking at books, idiot…"

"Maybe he's trying to find a book about how to not fail at relationships?"

"Don't say that, he'll find out and kill you or beat you up like he did to Denmark!"

The next person who comments on my supposed "relationship" with Denmark is going to be dragon food. I don't care who it is. "I can hear you, you know," I state. After a few squeals they finally shut up. I run my finger across the spines of the books, pausing at one that looked promising, and then I am suddenly being dragged away. I sigh; getting literally dragged somewhere never ends well.

"Hey Norge, we kind of need you to do something for us."

"While wearing this dress."

"...a dress?" I inquire.

"A dress."

"No. You don't seriously expect-" That's as far as I get before Romania and England are forcing me into a dress.

"There ya go! You look pretty enough!"

"...I'm not a girl. Why does no one acknowledge this?... Oh forget it, what do you want me to do?" I give in.

England evidently decided that it was time to explain, and he begins, "There's a book in the restricted section of the library that we need to see."

"...You realize I could just ask Rome for the key, right?" I ask.

"That's what the dress is for!" Romania chimes in.

"No, the dress isn't necessary," I contend.

"...What?"

"The perks of being a dragonslayer trainer," I comment. "Now can I get out of this...pink, frilly dress? Really, pink? You couldn't have at least chosen something sensible like blue or black?"

((Random A/N brought to you by Muddy-chan:

"HahHAaha, no dat's _too _sensible. This is much better." *eyebrow movement*

._.

'Liek no. y u do this'

'bwahaha none-ya businesssssss'

'u shall pai. i will kill u later'

'k hehe'

'tell mehhh'

'nu'

^ Cause I'm so fabulous and sortof/notreally bored. C:

Heeeeey, Sicily-senpai senpai desu desuuuu~ XDD

-floats away before being caught-))

"Not enough time! You'll just have to deal with it. Oh, and it's pink because we borrowed it from Poland," Romania adds.

"Remind me to kill you both later," I mutter.

"But Norge! Don't kill me! It's not my fault I don't have any dresses in your size!"

"You… Never mind. I don't want to know." With a trace of reluctance, I slowly walk to Rome's office with Romania skipping behind me like a schoolgirl and England following. As soon as I turn the corner to the hallway leading there, he's standing in front of me.

"Norway! There you are! You look so pretty even Denmark might kiss you!" Rome exclaims.

"Thank you… Now can I have the key to the restricted section of the library? Before I kill someone," I add under my breath.

"You can have the key if you give me a kiss!" he declares.

"Are you serious? Just give me the key…" I stare at him, somewhat incredulous; is he actually pouting?

"Okay, I was joking! Here, take the key!" He hands over the key.

I nod and take the key. "Alright, let's go." I turn to go back to the library, and then remember. "_There you are!" _Rome had said. "Were you looking for me?" I query.

"Oh yeah, I was! The dragonslayer trainers are having a mock fight in twenty minutes to show everyone how it's done!" Rome announces, posing dramatically.

I start to ask why I am just now hearing about this, but then I realize that he probably just forgot. "I'll be there," I promise.

~Five minutes later~

"England? Are you sure there aren't ghosts in here?" Romania asks.

"Of course there aren't," he replies.

"But I keep hearing someone giggling!"

"Big brother!"

"EEEK!" Romania screams, clinging to England. "Don't hurt me! Take England as a sacrifice, just don't hurt me!"

"You are not sacrificing me! We're not sacrificing anyone!"

"Big brother? Did I scare you?"

"Oh, it's Moldova!" Romania realizes. Said little nation pokes his head out from behind a bookshelf. "Why are you in here?"

"Uh… No reason!" Moldova answers, fidgeting awkwardly. "Am I in trouble?.."

"Awww, come here and let me hug you! We won't tell on you!" Romania says, hugging his little brother.

"I found the book, let's leave now," England announces a few minutes later.

"Right, I need to get out of this dress before the trainer battle," I mutter.

"There's only ten minutes, and you know it takes nearly that long to walk to the training field!" Romania argues.

I reluctantly agree that it would be best to go there first and worry about this annoying pink dress later when there was time.

~Ten minutes later ((Because kitty is lazy XD))~

((A/N by xXSoul-dweller:

they all fought and everything changed when the titans attacked and ate everyone

~The End (not)~

_Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

Sicily: QUEBEC NO SPOILERS! And no one is dying -w-

Quebec: ….l3 teehee~~...no one is dying...YET

Sicily: no scaring off the readers!))

I slowly walk onto the field where Germania, Roman Empire, and Scandinavia are waiting. The dragonslayers and trainees are crowded on the sideline and watching my every move. Can't possibly be because I showed up to fight in a pink, lacy, frilly dress. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here.

"You're nearly late," Scandinavia notes, completely ignoring the dress, surprisingly.

"It's time," Germania states simply, drawing his sword.

"Show time!" Rome cheers, drawing his own sword. "Hey, Scandinavia, if I win this will you go on a date with me?" he asks, winking.

"That will be the day," Scandinavia comments, pulling out a mace much like my own.

I summon my mace and stand ready to fight. Scandinavia takes the first swing, much faster than anyone would expect someone to be able to swing a heavy mace. Rome barely manages to pull his sword up in time to block it, and Germania strikes at Scandinavia. She almost casually flicks her mace and knocks his sword out of his hand; looks like it's us against her. I swing at her legs and quickly twist the mace upward, hoping she won't block it quickly enough. That hope turns out to be completely misguided, as she ducks gracefully and knocks my feet out from under me before I can even register what happened. I quickly spring back to my feet and rip the dress off, since I clearly can't fight in it.

Rome catches my eye and I can almost hear him thinking, "Only Norway would wear a sailor outfit under that dress!" He doesn't have very long to think on it, as Scandinavia and Germania team up against him.

"Senpai senpai desu desu!" the micronations, joined now by Moldova and Romania, chant as Rome collapses to the ground, beaten and with blood streaming from his nose where Germania punched him. I snatch up his sword in my left hand and throw it at Germania, who dives to the side and escapes with barely a scratch on his right arm. I turn to see what Scandinavia is doing just in time to see a flaming mace flying toward me.

I blink open my eyes a few minutes later, just in time to see Germania fall. I missed a lot, judging by the screams and cheers I heard. I feel a strange burning sensation on my head… Oh, my hair's on fire. I use magic to put out the fire, noting that my hair isn't in such bad shape and the hair clip isn't even damaged at all. I sit up and find myself staring straight into Scandinavia's face.

"You'll live," she observes. "In the future, you should be more aware of your surroundings." She presses a bag of ice into my hands.

"Yes, mother…" I agree, positioning the ice against my face, which I'm sure will be black and blue later. I notice that her left sleeve is dripping red.

"What?" She follows my gaze. "Oh, this? It's nothing."

"... If you say so."

She smiles briefly and turns to the swarm of dragonslayers. "Okay, listen up! As you all know, today is the summer solstice! To celebrate the solstice, we have a tradition of hosting a ball. Anyone is welcome to come. It will start at 6 o'clock. Until then, you can do whatever you want," she announces. The throng scatters immediately and I run off, determined not to see Denmark. Before I even think about where I'm going, my feet are taking me to the mountains. Visiting Iceland it is, then.

~Half an hour later~

I poke my head into a cave near a lake. "Ice? Are you here?"

"Leon, give back my clothes!" I hear him yell. Who's Leon?

"No way, I love this view way more!"

"NOW!"

"You're no fun….you have to give me a kiiiissssss!"

"Not in front of Svi!"

"What's going on here?" I demand as I step in. I'm greeted by the sight of Iceland with no shirt or pants and blushing furiously, and a Chinese boy with short brown hair waving Emil's clothes around. I instantly dislike this "Leon" person.

"Oh, are you Ice's brother?" he asks me. "I'm Hong Kong, his fabulous-"

"Don't tell him that!" Iceland cuts him off. "He's… a friend."

Like I'd believe for a second that Hong Kong is "a friend". I shoot him an evil glare. "You leave my little brother alone…"

He rolls his eyes, eyes surrounded by red scales. "Like, no! Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I am going to kill you slowly and painfully," I inform him.

"No violence," Sweden mumbles, sitting by the wall and reading.

"Hong Kong, just give back my clothes already!"

"No way! I already told you, you need to give me a kiss first!"

Iceland groans and gives Hong Kong a peck on the cheek. "Now give them back!"

"That wasn't a real kiss! Besides, I'm, like, charging interest now."

Sweden must see that I'm about to attack Hong Kong, because five seconds later I'm flat on my back, pinned down by a huge blue dragon with yellow horns and claws. "Berwald… Let me up," I growl.

He slowly raises his paw, giving me a warning look and shifting back to human form. "You should leave."

"But Emil-"

"Will be fine. I'm watching them."

"But-"

"Now, Lukas."

I sigh and turn to leave, since arguing with Sweden never ends well. "I will be back! Hong Kong, you will stay away from Iceland if you know what's good for you."

* * *

A/N: _Hello again, amici~!_

**thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews ^w^**

_No, you've got to be more specific… Like this!_

_We'd like to thank London and SilverDawn1313 for reviewing, kori no ryuu, leafywarrior, and thenordic5forever96 for favoriting, and PianoKeys4, SilverDawn1313, begitte, and leafywarrior for following! We love you all~_

**ok, whatever you say mother…**

_Well, this is the chapter when they decided that they weren't scared to add random stuff in the middle after all..._

**THEN THE TITANS ATTACKED 030**

_Yeah...no. If anyone was wondering, I'm Sicily, and this idiot is Quebec…_

**Seriously guys, i'm french and canadian, i get better!**

_No, you don't. Tokyo, do you have anything to add?_

Let's see, thank you guys so much for supporting us, and we hope you continue to as the story progresses~! Remember, WE LOVE YOOOOU~ (...Dun judge the oh-so-fabulous author's note I had no idea would be in the middle of this chapter. I… did not know that would stay. Ahaha... 8'D) Anything else, guys? ;U; No? O-Okay… *spazz* Don't try to get into a computer, kids. It doesn't work.

**b-bu-but i wanna try Q-Q**

_Special child…_

**yay qwq**

_**fabulous fail trio OUT! Arrivederci~!**_


	4. Chapter 3-Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**~Part 1~**

~Iceland's POV~

"NOW will you give my clothes back?" I question Hong Kong.

"It's two kisses now!" he replies.

"Fine!"

"Three."

"But I just agreed on two!"

"Four."

"What… This is ridiculous!"

"Five," he smirks.

I throw myself at him and grab for my shirt before he has a chance to say "six".

"Ah ah ah!" He wraps his arm around me and keeps refusing to just hand it over. "You haven't paid yet!"

I hesitantly lean in until our noses touch and I'm staring into his warm brown eyes.

"Go on, unless you're scared," he teases.

"Leon…! Is this necessary?"

"Of course it is, Emil."

I tilt my head down and flutter my eyelashes against his cheek.

"Butterfly kisses don't count, Ice," he whispers in my ear. "Do I need to show you how to do it?" He brushes his lips across mine lightly, teasingly. A warm, tingly feeling explodes in my lips and I lean into Leon almost involuntarily. Can it be called involuntary if I would have done the same thing anyway? As we kiss, he slides my shirt onto my shoulders, and when I lean away to pull my shirt all the way on, he throws my pants at me. "Now, was that really so hard?"

I can't think of anything so say to that, so I shake my head and awkwardly change the subject. "Norway didn't even think to invite us to the ball," I comment.

"Are you asking me?" Hong Kong asked flirtatiously. "We could just show up, they wouldn't turn us away."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I query.

"What's the worst that's going to happen? Me asking you to dance?" he comes back with, raising his eyebrows. Why is he so annoyingly handsome?! "Besides, we'll be wearing masks, so no one will know."

"If you say so," I find myself agreeing. I remember, embarrassingly, that Sweden is still here and ask him, "Svi, are you coming?" He shakes his head quickly. "Are you sure? You're always wanting to see Finland again…" I trail off as he shakes his head again and stares at his book.

"Just the two of us, then," Hong Kong notes.

"Do we need to go mask shopping or something?"

"No, I, like, got you a mask last week." He pulls a pair of masks out of his sleeves and hands one to me, a pretty little emerald, sea glass green, and white masquerade mask with swirls reminiscent of a butterfly wing on the left side, while slipping on his own, a much more simple yet still fancy mask of purplish-blue and black.

"It'll make me look like a girl," I mumble.

"No, the dress will," Leon insists, dragging me to see the dress he apparently expects me to wear. It's not too bad, as far as dresses go; frilly and lacy, a fancy ball gown, but at least it's white instead of pink… What am I thinking?!

"You can't be serious!" I exclaim. "I'm not wearing a dress!"

"C'mon Ice, we all know, like, you're the woman in this relationship. But if you insist, I could get you a suit," he decides when I shoot him a glare.

"Okay," I agree. As an afterthought, I add, "How? You're going to look like a dork if you're wearing your mask with those clothes..."

Hong Kong flips his hair into his face; it's just long and thick enough to hide the scales. "Like this. I'll be back!"

~An hour later~

"Icey! I'm back!" Hong Kong announces, strolling in as casually as if he owned the place. He's carrying the suit he said he would get- frilly and white, in the exact style of the dress- but the first thing I notice is his own change of clothes. Instead of the burgundy duangua (or whatever it's called) that he usually wears, he was wearing a black coat/cape thing with a midnight blue interior and gold trim, with a matching- what are those ruffly things called? Jabots? I never paid attention to any fashion vocabulary- and a blue rose at his throat. "Ice? I know I'm, like, drop-dead sexy in this, but you can stop staring at me and change now."

I realize that my mouth is hanging open, and I close it and blush, taking the suit. "I wasn't staring," I mumble, although we both know it's a lie. "Now no watching…!" I turn away and quickly change into the white suit.

((a WONDERFUL A/N FROM xXSoul-Dweller:

…..HONGICE IS THE MOST WONDERFUL PAIRING IN THE WORLD AND FIA APPROVES OF IT

OK THERE I NEED TO GET MY SPAZZING OUT BECAUSE THIS PAIRING IS JUST PERFECTION ADSANDKJLHSFLKJBDSNKJFDKSJHFDSJHFNUHN

that is all c:

I AM NOT DONE YETTTTT THIS PAIRING WILL BREAK YOUR HEART TOO IF YOU READ PROBLEM CHILD (doujinshi) AND YOU WILL WANT TO SCREAM AT LEON AND CUDDLE EMIL AND EVERYTHING BWAH! THAT DOUJINSHI WAS NOT OK!

NOW you may continue reading this fabulous story c:

NO I WISH TO SPEAK. I WISH TO CONFESS MY UNDYING LOVE TO BOTH ROSEH-SENPAI SENPAI DESU DESU AND SICILY-SENPAI SENPAI DESU DESU. OKAY NOW CONTINUE.

_Ohmygosh, Tokyo-senpai senpai desu desu! I love you too~!_

**NO! I LOVE YOU BOTH MORE! AND SO GOES OUR 50-GON DEAR LORD HERE WE GO AGAIN. **ok now continue ouo))

"Why shouldn't I be watching?" he asks, and I turn back around to see him watching me with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Leon! I told you not to watch!"

"Aww, you're blushing again!"

"I am not!"

"You totally are, and it's cute," he insists.

"L-let's just go…"

"Of course, Iceland."

~Half an hour later~

As we step into the ballroom and take in the sight, I can't help but gasp. I say ballroom, but to be honest it was a building of its own. There are about two dozen people already there, but it's large enough that it could hold several dozen more before even being crowded. A few marble statues of people I don't recognize, probably famous dragonslayers, are scattered throughout the room, and elaborate pillars near the walls reach from the black and white checkerboard-patterned floor to the ten-foot-high ceiling, which is decorated with the night sky itself; I can pick out numerous constellations and the full moon glows almost as beautifully as the real thing. Several crystal chandeliers dangle from the ceiling, some of the crystals catching the light and throwing tiny rainbows around the room, and ebony floor-standing candle holders bearing simple yet fancy spiral designs hold lit candles, which cast their warm glow on the walls and everything else around them.

Of course, "walls" is far from the best description. Walls they were, but six of the eight walls were almost entirely made of panels of stained-glass windows, sparkling in the fading evening light. Probably a hundred panels, I estimate, and each with a different image; one a bouquet of roses, one a few cats, another a weeping willow, yet another a tranquil river scene, everything from a wolf howling at the moon to fairies dancing to a peacock proudly displaying his tail feathers to a couple dancing. The two walls with doors are the only exceptions. The one we came through is a painting of a deciduous forest in late springtime with purple mountains in the distance, with pink and purple clouds floating across the twilight sky. A few wolves and deer peek out from behind the trees, and butterflies flutter around a cherry tree in bloom, almost seeming to dance in the shivering candlelight. Directly opposite this is a painting of the sun sinking behind the sea, its dying light sparkling on the water that was calm for an ocean but not a sheet of glass like an undisturbed lake. The horizon is reddish-orange with paler orange streaks, but not too far above it fades to pink then shifts to midnight blue with deep purple and magenta clouds. The doors themselves were medieval wooden double-doors with symmetrical spirals of dark metal.

Suddenly my eye is caught by someone with a very familiar floating curl. I didn't recognize him at first because he had actually switched his normal sailor uniform for a tuxedo that almost made him look like a penguin. He turns, as if he felt me looking at him, and stares at Hong Kong and I. He takes a step toward us, but then his eyes dart to the side and he runs off. I glance in the direction he looked to see why he ran off and see a certain Dane in a red tux walk in. He waves and runs over.

"Hey! I'm looking for someone, he's about THIS tall, blond, weird, generally smells like fishes… Have you seen him?" He clearly doesn't remember me… Typical Denmark…

"I think he went that way," I reply, waving my hand in the general direction Norway ran off. At least it should keep him off my back.

"Takk!" He then goes to find Norway.

Now that we're (sort of) alone again, Hong Kong snarkily asks, "Hey Ice, who replaced your brother with a penguin? Or is it a puffin?"

I snicker softly at that. "If Mr. Puffin was here, he wouldn't be very happy about you calling Norge a puffin…"

"Whatever!"

I hear music begin, music from the grand piano in a corner of the room.

"Perfect timing! Shall we, like, dance?" Hong Kong takes my hands.

_Staring back at you,_

_Staring back at me,_

_Locked inside our own closed off world._

_Acting oblivious,_

_but yet we both pretend_

_our intoxication will be sensed._

I can't help but stare as Leon spins with his arms up, and he winks at me when he pauses. I quickly join back in with the dance. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Norway hiding behind a pillar, probably trying to avoid Denmark, and decide to ignore him.

_In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds,_

_And I,_

_Will set up my trap for you._

_Even though I'm eagerly after you,_

_I won't_

_leave fingerprints behind._

We continue dancing until the end of the song, when Hong Kong spins me around and kisses me without warning. I blush and move my hands to his shoulders, loving every second of our contact. What seems like an hour later, he twists his head slightly to whisper in my ear, "To be linked with the scene of your smile, makes me feel so very in love with you."

~Romania's POV~

"Senpai, please notice me," I murmur, watching Bulgaria, who was hovering (not literally) by the buffet table and eating yogurt. He's wearing a white shirt with a black vest and gray pants, with black fingerless gloves, a red rose on the back of his right hand and a translucent black cloth draped over his right shoulder- not too fancy, but it suits him well. I'm dressed similarly, but with the rose on my left hand and a small black hat with another rose.

"Just ask him! He can't turn you down!" Moldova insisted. He looked like a tiny vampire with his black cloak.

I smile, "Thanks, Moldova!" I approach Bulgaria as the next song starts.

_Good night_

_The dream has come_

_Soft Memory_

_Overcoming the sky_

_Overcoming time_

_I was waiting for you_

"Do you want to dance?" I ask him.

"I'm fine just watching, but, um, if you need someone to dance with…" he trails off.

_Don't Wake Me Up_

_Don't Say Goodbye_

_I'm still dreaming of you_

_Just Call My Name_

_Just For Tonight_

_Surely tomorrow you will disappear_

_My White Knight_

"Let's dance then." I take his hands and we dance slowly. Why can't he see that I don't just want to dance? I want to dance with him!

_That voice..._

_What did it say that time?_

_I try to remember, but..._

_The words are always chased away_

_All alone_

_I wake up_

_Lost Memory_

As we dance slowly, I wonder if the pain I feel is my heart breaking again. Surely that can't happen more than once? Surely it just did?

_Now I'll Wake Up_

_I'll Say Goodbye_

_And face a world without you_

_I'll Call Your Name_

_For One More Night_

_Tonight, let's meet again_

At the end of the song, I mumble, "Thanks for the dance," and flee before he can see the tears that start rolling down my cheeks.

~Romano's POV~

_I am just a robot that was made by a very lonely scientist._

_My creation was a miracle of science._

_Yet inside me there's a missing part, something that you can't simply create._

_It is software humans call a 'heart'._

"Loviiiiii! Come dance with me!" Spain calls.

"I'm not dancing!" No matter how sexy he looks in that simple white dress shirt that has the top few buttons unbuttoned, with that red tie… W-wait what?! I didn't think that, dammit! How the hell does he DO that?! Looking that good without trying at all should be illegal… NOT that he looks good!

"Yes, you aaaaare!" he insists.

"Toni!" I protest as he drags me to the center of the room to dance.

_Now this program installing in me leaves my heart accelerating._

_Why do I see all these tears falling from my eyes?_

_I am shaking and I'm trembling, I hear my voice it's wavering._

_Is this what he made just for me? My very own Kokoro?_

"Lovi, you're so cute when you're dressed up like you're in the mafia!"

"I am not! And it's Lovino, so don't call me Lovi!" I won't deny the mafia part, though; I'm wearing a red button-up shirt with a black tie, gray jeans, black dress shoes, and a black fedora.

_And now I know how happiness feels._

_And how this sadness in me seems so surreal._

_And now I understand what it means me._

_Ah, ah, ah~_

I try to look anywhere but at Spain as we dance. There's Greece against a wall with several cats clinging to him, there's France flirting with some women, there's Norway trying to avoid Denmark by dancing with a certain little Italian island in a black dress…

_I am finally coming to see the reason I was built in this world._

_It must have been sad for him, lonely and alone._

_I'll remember him in memory, I will always keep him with me._

_I only wished that he'd lived to see Kokoro set me free._

"Hey, what's this?" Spain asks. His hand goes to a black cord that had been hidden under my collar and he pulls it free, revealing the turtle necklace that I was wearing under my shirt. His face lights up. "I thought you never wore this!"

"You gave it to me… I couldn't get rid of it…" I meet his eyes, then drop my gaze as I feel my face turning tomato red.

"Mi tomate!" he cries, embracing me tightly.

"Get off me, you bastard!"

_Even though you are gone, you have shown me the light._

_Thank you for everything you've done in my life._

_Thank you for the many days that we spent together._

_I will sing of you forever._

~Italy's POV~

_There once was a place, so far away_

_In this world that such painful sorrow can grow_

_We can only share our feelings and our thoughts, by little planes that can soar through the air_

I stand by the buffet, eating a plate of spaghetti alla carbonara and watching Spain and Romano, who are still dancing. I look around, trying to find someone in particular, seeing France flirting with people, Norway seeming to watch a couple I don't know, Denmark trying to find someone, probably Norway, Finland waiting by the door and poking his head out every few minutes, Romania and Hungary arguing about who knows what… Oh, there's Seborga dancing with a short girl in a sky blue dress with her dark brown hair in pigtails. Where is he?... Suddenly Germany appears out of nowhere, wearing a dark green tux with a black tie and his Iron Cross necklace.

"DOITSUUUUU!"

"Vhat do you vant, Italien?" he asks me, staring at my black v-neck shirt and black choker necklace.

"Dance with me, Germany!" I entreat.

_As I sit here and read one of your new letters_

_I can feel my heart grow warm_

_How can we keep going, hiding our love from the world?_

"Ve don't have time for zese games…"

"Ve, you need to relax sometimes, Germany!"

"...Fine, but just one," he agrees.

_All I need, is for you to always stay by my side_

_Whats so wrong with the love that we share?_

_Theres a light that tries to shine and brighten up this room_

_And it shows, a dark future, painful and false_

"See, Germany, isn't this fun?" I ask him.

"I guess it is a little fun," he replies with a slight smile. I wish he would smile more often!

_Even though I still try, no one will even listen_

_Death will be here for me soon_

_I'm so worried about you, what'll you do once I die?_

I try not to listen to the song too much, but I can't help but notice the word "death". "Germany?"

"Ja?"

"You're not going to die, are you?"

_I need you, to continue in this world_

_Forever on the other side_

_How are you, going to smile, when I don't come back?_

_It hurts it hurts it hurts!_

"I'm not going to die on you, Italien…" Silly of me to even think he might! It's just a song, after all. Germany's one of the best dragonslayers; he's not going to die anytime soon!

_Even though I'm weak and fragile I've kept every single one_

_My feet carry me quickly in order to reach there_

_If I die, I only want one thing from this world_

_I want you, no matter what, to survive_

"And you're not going to die either."

"You're sure?" I ask.

"I von't let you die," Germany promises.

_Since we met, we've spent every day there for each other_

_I'll never forget what it is your smiling face looks like_

_The deep darkness that engulfs us both by pulling us away_

_Is taking away happiness and replacing it with pain_

"I love you, Luddy!" I tell him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"...I love you too, Feliciano," he smiles.

~Lithuania's POV~

"Hey." Poke. "Hey." Poke. "Hey, Liet." Poke. "Like, look at me."

"Poland, could you stop jabbing my sh- why are you wearing a pink dress?" I say as I turn to face him. "Wait, never mind…"

He twirls. "Doesn't it make me look, like, totally fabulous?"

I laugh softly and nod. "Let me guess, you wanted to dance?"

"Yeah! Pink and green totally go well together, don't you think?" he asks, clearly referring to my own clothes, a pale green shirt with a forest green jacket and matching green pants.

_It just came to mind there in the early morning yesterday_

_As I was gathering the pieces of my memory_

_And now I wonder what is this?_

_Slowly dripping down my fingers that are cut in bliss_

_I'm questioning our everything, were we hoping just for this?_

"Hey, Norway! There you are! I've been looking for more than an hour!" Denmark shouts from nearby.

"Oh, dang it," Norway mutters under his breath; I hadn't noticed him behind us.

"You're dancing with me now!" Denmark continues before proceeding to grab Norway's arm and drag him toward the center of the room.

_I'm standing here and screaming with what is left of my voice_

_Hearing the echoes that bounce in vain_

_Nothing is left where I am calling, I'll simply just end_

_'Cause if you follow my path you'll see I'm simply unchained_

_We are aware and it's stabbing us right where it hurts the most_

_Broken in pieces we're in the dark_

_"This is the life that we are living, there's no way around"_

_Those are the words I slowly mumbled as tears started falling down_

"Hey, Poland, isn't that the dress Norway was wearing earlier?" I ask him.

"No, I have, like, five just like it."

"Five?"

"Uh...yes…"

"You're lying…"

"I have five pink… A few red… A few blue… A couple purple… Some others... Like, twenty total?"

I sigh, smiling. "Let's just dance."

_I just realized during a tranquil night just yesterday_

_That it is useless picking up the petals flown away_

_Because the flower's never blooming again_

_It is tiny and so fragile waiting here for the end_

_It's just like us in many ways 'cause our time has stopped for good_

"Ahem," Poland sticks out his hand, "are you going to lead me?"

Smiling softly, I take his hand and lead him toward the dance floor in the center of the room. "You don't need to act like a girl all the time, you know."

"But I, like, want to!"

_It keeps on raining inside me, I'm so confused, standing dead_

_I'm fed by visions of blurriness_

_It is a strong determination but still I can feel_

_The pain is such a penetration that it's almost surreal_

_The bond between us has slowly but surely just come apart_

_It's dying somewhere in our everyday life_

_I say goodbye because it's over, I hope you know why_

_We have to leave it where we are now and never turn back to try_

After we dance for a few minutes, Poland says, "Hey, Liet."

"What?"

"This song… It's not going to be us. Right?"

"Of course not, Feliks."

_All we gotta do, just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye, just be friends_

_All we gotta do, just be friends, just be friends..._

_Just be friends_

* * *

A/N: _Ciao again~! Ehehe, the chapter title was too long... This time I'd like to thank AurorMist and Hikari903278 for favoriting and following!_

**One...I HATE CAPSLOCK and two let us give themusicalcat a round of applause for her sexy and adorable fluff :D**

*Throws confetti and sparkles everywhere* We love yoooou~! *claps*

_*blushes* I'm not that good at fluff… _(-Lies)**i agree muddy she liesss**

**Psh its beautiful if i say its beautiful its beautiful XD**

_Anyway~! I have a challenge for the readers! There is some foreshadowing in this chapter (shouldn't be a surprise XD) and there is some stuff that… Isn't foreshadowing. I'd like to see who can guess what is foreshadowing!_

**whoever guesses gets a cookie :3**

_And whoever guesses correctly will be mentioned when the foreshadowed event happens in addition to getting a cookie._

**COOKIES AND SHIPPING YES YES! *flailspazz***

_Oh, almost forgot to mention this! We don't own any of the songs. In order, Cantarella, White Knight, Kokoro, Paper Plane, and Just Be Friends. I'm… Not really sure where the English lyrics came from. xXSoul-dweller found them. Except I'm pretty sure JBF was JoyDreamer._

**deviantart (cantarella), rockleetist (kokoro), joydreamer (JBF), a random youtube video (paper plane), and a vocaloid lyrics wikipedia (White knight) XD**

_I believe we have one more thing to mention… Muddy, care to explain?~ *awkward silence* why do I keep getting those…?_

**MUDDY EXPLAIN THE THING!**

**OK I AM BEING CALLED UPON TO EXPLAIN THE THING!**

_NO LET MUDDY SPEAK_

**THEN SPEAK MUDDY XD**

Soooo, um… There was this… silleh little author's note we wrote for this chapter that we ended up taking out due to it's length and… Quebec's drunkness. C: Yay, awkward~! :D I dunno, it contains the secret plans of {SOMEONE}-senpai senpai desu desu's and {SOMEONE}'s wedding, so yeah. xD What do I say next gaiiis?

_Hush hush, you don't tell them whose wedding, it should be a surprise XD there ya go~_

It's not very important the the story, but if anyone wants to see it, please contact us and we'll try to enlighten your day/night/morningwhenyoushouldbesleeping'causeIknowyouaren't. C:

_Yeah, you can just drop a review~ We'd like to hear what you think, even if it's completely random~ Every review, fav and follow really encourages us!_

**Befoooore we end thiiissssss i wanna say something~. If any of you all feel inferior, alone, unnecessary, like you don't belong, just drop a PM by and i'll talk to you, you have friends that love you and people who care about you~. so smile! your future's bright and just shying away from it will only cause problems to arise, remember this! Smile, have fun, live life to the fullest, and in the words of romano 'don't make a fool of yourself idiota...' but sometimes you can look back and smile at those moments when you acted stupid and just laugh at them~. xXSoul-Dweller out! ~~~333333**

_Aww, you were listening to Self-Inflicted Achromatic...but that was my song! Oh well, ditto, and kitty out!_

Heh...noonetakemysongqqUqq ….Muddy out! -sincetheywerealldoingit


End file.
